Black Ops 4
'''Black Ops 4 '''is a first person shooter. Though it is set in the same universe as Black Ops 3: The Finale, it is not a sequel, instead covering the events of the 1990s, adding depth to the Black Ops universe. Similar to Black Ops 2, it features multiple endings. Campaign Plot In the aftermath of Operation Just Cause, the invasion of Panama of 1989, Mark McKnight is deployed to provide overwatch for Alex Mason and Frank Woods. When the two disappear, McKnight and fellow CIA agent Terrance Brooks head down into Panama City to search for the two. After fighting off the remaining, disorganized Panamanian Defense Force, they arrive at Menendez's warehouse, where they find the dead body of Jason Hudson and the unconscious David Mason and Woods. The two call in for a medical evacuation. 10 days later, the two are present when Manuel Noriega surrenders himself at the Papal Embassy. Brooks explains to McKnight that he's done with fighting, and is retiring from duty. Two years later for Christmas 1991, McKnight visits Woods and David at their home in Los Angeles along with Jenny Hudson and her two sons. While Woods and the kids watch MTV in the living room, Jenny confronts McKnight, demanding to know exactly how her husband died that night in Panama; she was told by the CIA he was killed by the Panamian Defense Force. McKnight reluctantly sighs, then explains the CIA was incredibly...disorganized in 1989, and after Hudson's death, it had been heavily reorganized. The new Director of Central Intelligence Agency, Special Activities Division, Special Operations Group is Ryan Jackson, with Associate Director Jack Abraham working directly below him. David yells for the two to come watch the TV. McKnight and Jenny head to the living room, where Woods gives a whistle. A breaking news bulletin has interrupted their regularly scheduled programming, informing them that the Soviet Union has officially dissolved. Smash cut to Operative Mark Knight in an Apache helicopter where he converses with Special Agent Joseph King and fellow Operative Samuel Kurtz. King explains the orders came down directly from Jackson himself; former Red Army General Anton Vanya is believed to be funding and arming members of an opposition group in the country of Georgia, taking advantage of the chaos in the collapse of the Soviet Union. The SOG team is deployed to Georgian capital of Tbilisi, where the opposition has already taken control of the capital building and forced President Zviad Gamsakhurdia into hiding. Amidst heavy fighting, SOG rescues Gamsakhurdia from a military depot and escorts him across the border into Armenia, where they are greeted by allied Armenian soldiers as well as Director Ryan Jackson himself, as well as Associate Director David Abraham. Gamsakhurdia confirms that Vanya had been smuggling arms into the country, and is now the true power behind Georgia. The former President also adds that Vanya had been kidnapping and coercing Georgian technicians into working for him for some special project. While Jackson walks away with Gamsakhurdia, Abraham converses with the group. He tells them that they did well, and with America as the world's sole remaining superpower, perhaps the world can know a peace it has never known before. The abduction of several computer technicians in New York by Russian dock workers with Red Army ties alerts the CIA that Vanya is using his newfound power to expand his search for technicians across the globe. During the 1992 Los Angeles Riots, Jackson fears scientist Joseph Clark, currently working for the CIA in Los Angeles, may be at risk, and embeds the SOG team with a National Guard unit deployed to the burning city. The teams engage with Vanya's men, disguised as rioters. As they move through the city, McKnight realizes several of the mercenaries are heading to Woods' home. Jackson orders him to follow the mission objectives; Abraham quietly radios McKnight and tells him he'll understand if McKnight decides to save his friend and former teammate. Option 1/Complete the Mission= SOG heads to the CIA safehouse, relieving a pinned down Joseph Clarke. They then fight to an LZ and secure extraction. As they fly away, McKnight sees Woods' home burn down, with several trucks peeling away. When SOG returns to base, Jackson tells McKnight he did good, while Abraham looks rather disappointed. |-| Option 2/Save Woods= SOG instead heads to the Woods estates. When they arrive, they find Woods armed with a Barrett .50 cal protecting the estate from behind a window. SOG defeats a few truckload of mercenaries before Apache helicopters touch down. While Abraham brings Woods, David, and the Hudson family to a helicopter, Jackson angrily reprimands McKnight for allowing Clarke to fall into the hands of the enemy. Abraham later thanks McKnight for doing the right thing, something that can be difficult as a member of SOG. Jackson informs McKnight he will have his teams search for Woods/Clarke, but no leads come up for them nor Vanya until 1993, when Russian mercenaries rob the Brinks Armored Car Depot in Rochester, New York. SOG traces the money to Sri Lanka, where it is being used for funds by the Tamil Tigers, who are engaged in a civil war with the Sri Lankan government. Jackson explains SOG will work together a Chinese special forces team led by rising star Tian Zhao; Jackson wishes for America to ally with China, America's greatest potential threat in the future. Abraham opposes the alliance, but nevertheless, SOG links up with the SDC in the Sri Lankan jungle. They raid a Tamil Tiger facility, finding Vanya's lieutenant Zahir Singh, a disgruntled Indian army officer that joined Vanya following the withdrawal of Indian support for the Tigers, exchanging money for narcotics. Missions # Just Cause (McKnight) - Find Mason and Woods in Panama City. # Strength In Unity (McKnight) - Rescue the President of Georgia. # Madhouse Nights (McKnight) - Search for Joseph Clarke during the 1992 Los Angeles Riots. Characters CIA *Mark McKnight (Playable) *Terrance Brooks